


You Still Belong

by anamaleth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaleth/pseuds/anamaleth
Summary: Afraid, alone and feeling like he doesn't belong anywhere; Virgil finds himself seeking out his old family and gets comforted by Deceit and Remus





	You Still Belong

**Author's Note:**

> The bold text is Virgil's self-depricating thoughts.

Virgil sank down.  
Tears stung in his eyes but for now, he had to hold them back.  
He could let them see him break.  
Although he wasn't sure if it mattered, anymore.

_He_ knew.  
His past, everything he tried not to be, was catching up to him.__

_ __ _

No matter how hard he had tried to change, to fit in, he still wasn't good enough to be considered "good".  
Good enough to be one of them.

He was lost, a misfit, an outcast without a family.  
Tears were streaming down his face, sobs escaped his mouth.

And without consciously making the decision to come _here_, he was standing in the corridor that connected the space where his room had once been with Deceit's and Remus' rooms. __

_ __ _

Before Virgil could sink down once again, run away, lock himself in his room and never come out again, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Virgil?"

_Oh no. Oh fuck.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

He whirled around, his face wet with tears and his eyeshadow leaving dark streaks on his cheeks.

"God, Virgil, what happened?"

Usually he'd act defensive - make some kind of snarky,insulting remark; flip Deceit off and disappear into his room.  
Usually he'd have a reason to do so - a family to fit into, that would want him to act this way. Or at least that's what he told himself.

But now, that all of this perfect family dream was crumbling, now that he knew he wasn't truly one of them, no matter how many times he'd told himself that...why bother keeping that act up?

Virgil stumbled forward, gave in to the yearning for coming back to what had once been his family.

**This is a mistake. What are you even expecting, that they'll take you back?! You don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere! You should just disappear, no-one would notice and if they did, they wouldn't care! They-******

** **** **

** **** **

Deceit wrapped his arms around him, held him close. And for a moment Virgil felt like he could open up to another person.

"They know.", Virgil blurted out and burried his head into Deceit's chest, "they know. And I'm not...not gonna be accepted ever again"

**You messed up. You messed up! This is all your fault! He's gonna push you away because you deserve it!******

** **** **

** **** **

"We accept you", Deceit responded, sitting down on the floor and pulling Virgil down with him, cradling him in his arms, "We never stopped. 

He started to gently stroke Virgil's hair, "And we love you. I love you."

Virgil was trembling in his arms, sobs shaking his whole body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should've left. I'm...I'm so...sorry"

"You tried to find a new family in them. And you did. There's nothing wrong with that."

**You don't deserve this! You left and they should hate you for it!******

** **** **

** **** **

Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped around Virgil. He flinched and tensed up, his anxiety worsening as he heard an exchange of hushed whispers between Deceit and Remus. 

**See? You're not wanted here anymore. You never were. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you even come here?!******

** **** **

** **** **

"You can always come back to us", Remus said, tightening the hug, "we'll always be here. No matter who you're friends with and how much time you're spending with them."

_Oh...___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Remus was known for being loud and vulgar but somehow, this time, his voice was _soft_ \- as if he was trying not to scare Virgil.__

_ __ _

And it was working.

This time, Virgil found himself being calmed down by Remus' voice.

"And if they hurt you, you can tell me and I'll-", Remus stopped himself from finishing this sentence with violent fantasies like he would normally. 

Instead, he leaned down a bit and rested his head on Virgil's shoulder.

"-I'll be here and listen to you."

"The both of us will be. Because that's what family does.", Deceit added, still stroking Virgil's hair.

Something in Virgil's head was still telling that him he didn't deserve this.  
That he didn't deserve to be be comforted, didn't deserve to be loved. Especially not by the one's he'd left behind.

** **** **

** **** **

** **** **

However, that "something" was quickly silenced by the feeling of a pair of lips pressing against his temple.

He knew it would come back, sooner or later.  
More sooner than later, if he was being realistic.

And yet, knowing that his old family would be there for him, that he wouldn't have to face it alone, comforted him.

And who knows, maybe his new family wouldn't hate him after all and instead love him as he was. Maybe he'd just been spiralling down into his fear of being left by those he loved and all he needed was someone to pull him out of this metaphorical dark pit.

But he could think about this later.  
Because the only thing that was important right now were the two people next to him, holding him close to their hearts.


End file.
